


The Practice Room Ghost

by Neko_ryn



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Horror, Nightmares, Paranoia, Possession, Pre-debut, kinda i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_ryn/pseuds/Neko_ryn
Summary: Soobin is certain that his nightmares and the rumor of the ghost that lives in their practice room have nothing in common. To prove it, they decide to spend the night there and figure it out.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	The Practice Room Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> It is my first time ever writing something like this, and I'm honestly really happy with how it turned out! I hope you enjoy it as well, and go stream TxT's new comeback!

Soobin walked into the company’s building, earbuds plugged in as he greeted the few staff he saw with a simple bow of his head. He was tired and a little grumpy for the lack of sleep, so he avoided looking at people’s faces so as to not catch their attention. The music in his earbuds was loud, muting everything around him and providing him some peace. He walked without hesitation towards the dance practice room, hoping to get away from everyone.

The room was empty. He was probably the first of the trainees to arrive that day, and he preferred it that way. Soobin approached the lockers placed right by the entrance and put his backpack inside, only keeping his phone outside to play music while he did some stretching. He began with his head and went down slowly, making sure to stretch properly. He was standing in front of the mirror with his eyes closed, so he heard Yeonjun arrive more than saw him.

“Oh Soobin-ah, you arrived early!” Yeonjun exclaimed as he too put his stuff in his locker.

“Mhm,” Soobin hummed, turning his arms around, “I had some free time and decided to come here earlier.”

“Oh really?” When Yeonjun asked, Soobin felt his breath right on his face. 

He opened his eyes and took a couple of steps back, surprised. Yeonjun chuckled and moved away. Soobin frowned, a little annoyed at Yeonjun’s playfulness, but decided to let it go. He was too tired to get into an argument.

“You look exhausted, what were you doing before this?” Yeonjun asked again, back to the mirror. Soobin looked at his back before turning to look at his own reflection. He did look exhausted. But what had he been doing before coming to the practice room? He couldn’t remember.

“Well, I-” Soobin scrambled for a response, but in that moment Yeonjunt turned around and the words died in his lips as his heart stopped for a second.

Yeonjun’s face in the reflection was gone.

It was blurry, like it had been heavily edited. He could see it moved as Yeonjun told him something else, but Soobin wasn’t paying attention anymore. His eyes and mouth were black, outstretched cavities that seemed to be caught in the middle of a scream no matter what Yeongjun said. Soobin quickly turned around to look at Yeonjun’s face, but it looked normal as the eldest babbled away.

He turned around, intentionally avoiding Yeonjun’s reflection to look at his own, but his was normal. Soobin turned back to the reflection and swallowed a scream as Yeonjun’s reflection lost its form more and more. He turned back to Yeonjun, who was now facing the mirror, but he didn’t seem to realize what was going on. Finally he looked at his reflection again, and this time, it did look off.

It looked exactly like him, but it felt… off. Soobin approached it against his better judgement, lost in a sort of trance. He reached his hand up to the surface of the mirror, but when he touched it, all he felt was the warmth of human skin.

_ Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Soobin opened his eyes with a start. His room was still, interrupted only by the sound of the alarm. His heart was racing a mile per hour as he sat up and stared at his hand, which tingled from the warmth he had felt in his dream. Right, it was just a dream. He took a deep breath and turned the alarm off, trying to push all the memories of his dream to the back of his mind. He was stressed out as the debut date approached, so it made sense that he had a couple of nightmares here and there.

He found himself looking at his hand again and shuddered. It had felt so real, like human skin. Soobin had never experienced  _ feeling _ something in his dreams before, but now the sensation wouldn’t disappear. He shook his head harshly and threw the thoughts away. He couldn’t freeze like that because of a stupid, albeit scary, nightmare. He had to get to the company and practice to perfection.

A shower and a bowl of rice later (he wasn’t very hungry), Soobin found himself walking to the subway. He paid his fare and walked into the train almost mindlessly, used to travelling that route every single day. He sat down on one of the empty seats and hugged his backpack close. The music helped him relax and he closed his eyes, but as soon as he did, he saw Yeonjun’s reflection staring back at him, all black holes and screaming smiles.

His phone vibrated and startled him awake. An older woman sitting next to him frowned with disapproval and Soobin was quick to apologize as he took his cell phone out and opened Kakao up. It was the group chat he had with the rest of his members. He opened the chat up and read the messages, feeling his chest getting heavy as he did.

YJ: i heard a very cool story from some seniors   
YJ: apparently there’s a ghost that lives in our new practice room

TH: That’s dumb and you know it…

HK: ahhh ㅠㅠ why would u say that?   
HK: that’s scary

BG: a ghost?

YJ: yeah   
YJ: heard it was like a past trainee or something? ㅋㅋ   
YJ: it likes to annoy current trainees   
YJ: and makes weird thing happen around the room

SB: That reminds me of a dream I had last night.

TH: Huh?

BG: ???

SB: Ah, nevermind.   
SB: I don’t remember it all that well.   
SB: Just said it because it happened in the practice room.

TH: Either way   
TH: Ghosts aren’t real   
TH: Stop scaring Kai

YJ: you’re no fun

Soobin put his phone away. It was a lie that he didn’t remember his dream. He remembered it so vividly that he could still feel a bit of tingling on his right hand, which had touched the ‘mirror’. However, he didn’t want to make a big deal out of it or scare Kai more. He was stressed and had probably heard the same story as Yeonjun from one of the seniors and just didn’t remember it.

He got off five stations later and walked a few streets over to the company. He greeted everyone and pushed the feeling of dejavu away as he made his way to the practice room. There was no one there, so he put his backpack in the locker and, instead of starting with the stretching, he walked over to the mirror and stood in front of it. Soobin examined his reflection carefully, taking note of every detail.

“It was just a dream.” He told himself.

His eyes fixed on the hand of his reflection, and the hole in his chest grew, something akin to fear spreading in him. Soobin raised his hand slowly. He knew it was just a dream, so there was no reason to be afraid; in fact, there was no reason to even check at all. But maybe, just maybe, if he touched the cold surface of the mirror it would help his mind settle and let him work in peace.

“Ohh Soobin-ah, you arrived early!” Yeonjun’s voice snapped him out of his trance and Soobin quickly put his hand down, swallowing a scream of surprise.

He quickly turned around, taking his earphones off and greeting Yeonjun with a nod of his head. Soobin didn’t think he could speak without his voice revealing how much Yeonjun had startled him, so he settled for not speaking at all. Yeonjun finished putting his things away and joined him in front of the mirror, offering to help with the stretches. Soobin accepted and they began to work on them.

Soobin didn’t realize how much he was avoiding looking at the mirror until he had to turn and his heart stuttered in his chest as he encountered Yeonjun’s reflection and the empty holes greeted him for a fraction of a second. Yeonjun looked entirely normal. And that wasn’t strange, because after, it had all just been a dream, and Soobin couldn’t understand why it was affecting him so much.

Kai, Beomgyu and Taehyun arrived shortly after, followed by their dance instructor. The training was hard and lasted for hours, and by the end of the day they were all sweaty and exhausted. Soobin approached the table where they had the sound equipment and went to grab his water bottle. His hand grabbed at air instead, because it wasn’t there.

“Huh?” He looked at the table and around it, but the bottle wasn’t there. “Has anyone seen my water bottle?” Soobin turned around and asked the rest.

Beomgyu was sitting with his back against the wall, and Taehyun was next to him. Yeonjun was stretching gently in front of them while Kai continued to practice one of the moves he couldn’t finish getting down. They all looked at him and Soobin felt oddly uncomfortable for a second. Kai turned around and pointed towards the mirror. Soobin swallowed. His bottle, a dark blue thermos, was resting next to the mirror, but he hadn’t put it there.

“By the way,” Yeonjun began as Soobin approached the mirror to pick his bottle. “I asked the staff if we could, and they give me permission, so I was thinking-”

“If we could  _ what _ ?” Taehyun asked. His tone gave it away that he didn’t like where it was going.

“If you could just let me finish, you’d know.” Yeonjun scoffed. “I was thinking, since our debut is just around the corner, we should do a bravery test, for bonding purposes.”

“You mean…?” Beomgyu asked, tilting his head.

“Staying the night here at the practice room,” Taehyun supplied, not even waiting for Yeonjun.

“No!” Kai immediately yelled. “Why would we purposefully pass the night with a ghost?”

“Ghosts aren’t real, Kai.” Taehyun chuckled. “But I still don’t want to spend the night here.”

“I think it would be fun.” Beomgyu said, standing up and wiping the back of his pants.”

“That’s two against two,” Yeonjun crossed his arms. “Soobin-ah, what do you think?”

Soobin had been staring at his thermos the whole time, not drinking from it. He was pretty certain he had left it at the table, so he couldn’t understand how it had made its way next to the mirror. Maybe the dance instructor or one of his members had moved it? Maybe he had actually put it there and had just forgotten? He wasn’t sure, but it creeped him out.

“Soobin-ah?” Yeonjun insisted, catching his attention.

“Ah- Yeah…” Soobin swallowed, looking up from his thermos. “Hm, I think it could be a good way to bond, yeah.”

Yeonjun clapped his hands together, content. Taehyun groaned in exasperation and patted Kai’s shoulder, whose face had gone a little bit pale. In the end, they agreed that they would go home to pick some stuff and meet back at the company to sleep at the practice room. To be fair, Soobin didn’t care much about bonding with the rest of the members -and he didn’t think Yeonjun cared much either- since they were already pretty close. But he wanted to get rid of his silly idea about the mirror, which had been bothering him the whole day since waking up.

He went home, took a shower, and grabbed a change of clothes to sleep and the sleeping bag he used when he went camping with his parents. Soobin let them know about the “bonding activity” they were doing, and his parents easily agreed to it, letting him go without asking many questions.

Soobin was the last one to arrive at the practice room. Everyone else had already settled down with blankets, pillows and sleeping bags. Beomgyu and Yeonjun had even bought snacks for everyone, and they were playing games. Soobin joined them with ease, his back facing the mirror as he tried to ignore it as much as possible. 

The hours went by quickly as they played games and chatted, until eventually they were all yawning and sleepy. Yeonjun gave them some time to arrange themselves before turning off the light and rushing to his own sleeping bag. Everyone knew he too was a bit scared and they let him know with a laugh. Soobin closed his eyes and fell asleep, comforted by the presence of his members.

  
  


_ Help me. _

Soobin opened his eyes and sat down. He looked around to find his members perfectly asleep, which was strange, because he had been certain that someone had asked for help. Maybe one of them talked in their sleep? That would be a problem once they moved in together. For now though, there was nothing he could do about it, so he turned around and put his head on the pillow. 

He couldn’t close his eyes, though, as he froze in place and his heartbeat picked up.

In front of him, in the mirror, he could see his reflection and standing and looking at him. It was perfectly still. Soobin immediately sat up and looked around, but the members were still peacefully asleep, and he felt bad about waking them up. So instead he stood up and approached the mirror. His reflection moved as well, following his steps like it was supposed to.

Soobin extended his hand and touched the mirror again, and by the time he realized the rest of his members weren’t even in the reflection, the hand had already wrapped around his hand and pulled him inside.

He woke up and immediately faced the mirror. His reflection was sitting just like him, and the bundles of the sleeping members were around him, like they were supposed to. A few minutes went by before Kai woke up, trying to rub the sleep off his eyes as he looked at him with curiosity.

“Hyung, are you okay?” Kai asked, his voice a rough whisper.

“Hyung?” He turned to look at Kai, a bit confused, but then nodded. “Ah yes, I am your hyung now, that’s true.” Kai gave him a weird look, but he just shrugged.

“Is everything okay?” Kai asked, a bit worried.

“Yeah, I was just thinking of a friend of mine, don’t worry Kai, just go to sleep.” He smiled, still looking at the mirror. Kai turned to go back to sleep, but he stopped.

_ Save me. _

“Hyung, did you say something?” Kai asked, turning around again, a bit alarmed.

“Hm? No.” He shook his head. “Must be the practice room ghost.” Kai swallowed thickly and he laughed, patting Kai’s back. “I’m just kidding, just go back to sleep. Ghosts aren’t real.”

Kai returned to his bundle of covers and pillows and he turned to look back at the mirror, where Soobin was desperately hitting it, screaming for someone to save him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this work, remember to leave a comment and give kudos, it keeps me going! And don’t hesitate to talk to me through my social media! I love making friends!  
> [Tumblr](http://not-majestic-bluenicorn.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/soft_bluenicorn)  
> [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/soft_bluenicorn)  
> [CuriousCat](http://curiouscat.me/soft_bluenicorn)  
> 


End file.
